For Love Of A Woman
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: You can't just go on pretending that you don't know them!" She followed him back to his flat, after witnessing, yet another scene between him and his family, this time was his father.


"You can't just go on pretending that you don't know them!" She followed him back to his flat, after witnessing, yet another scene between him and his family, this time was his father.

"You don't know what it's like," He turned and glared at the woman.

"You need your family, and I am tired of seeing your mother cry everytime you send owls declining her invitations, or pretend you dont see her when she visits your father at the Department Of Ministry," She lowered her voice, when she noticed neighbors staring at them, "I love your family, and never unstoood how easy it was for you to pretend you weren't a part of it."

"Hermione, I don't think you understand what you are talking about," He unlocked the door, and stepped a side for her to enter, as he noticed his neighbors as well, "If you wish to discuss this any further, I suggest we take it into the house."

She nodded, as she entered his flat, "I wish you would go back to them."

"Who are you to talk? Last I heard, you haven't seen your family since before Voldamorte's Defeat," Percy walked into his kitched, and rummaged through his parchments, not noticing the crying witch at first, "Besides Her-" he dropped the parchment in his hands, when he noticed her leaning against the wall in tears.

She didn't notice him come back to the living room, until he was in front of her, "Have you been so far lost from your family, you didn't forget did you?" She asked, remembering that he was the one she was sent to when they dicovered the true cause of her parents death, "I mean you were the one who was there, you were the one who took advantage of me that night after telling them, when you brought me home," she turned her back to him.

He cursed himself, as he stared at her tear streaked face, "Hermione, I apologise, I forgot about what happened to your parents," he remembered her last year all of a sudden, he had remembered reading something about her parents in a automobile accident as the muggles assumed, but how the D.O.M knew the truth, "I didn't forget about beinbg the one there talking with you," he pulled her in his arms, "I didn't forget about that night either."

"I had liked you all those years while I was in school, and when you lost communication with your family I didn't understand why, then you came back into the picture with one of the worse news of my life and it was like I was in school having a crush on you again, I gave myself to you because the war was coming, and I thought I was going to die," She pushed him away, "And you didn't stop me from letting us continue, why?"

He pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, as he met her eyes with his, "I wanted you, ever since my last year in school I wanted you, when I saw you in the states you were in after your parents death, I wanted to be the one to comfort.you. That was why I offered to take you back to your house."

"Well I dont think I could be with you anymore, it was nice while it lasted, and you helped me get through the toughest times. I asked you to unite with your family during our times together, but since you wont I dont think I want to be wth you, because I don't like this lie we're in," She kissed his cheek before apperating back to the Burrow where she had been living, whenever she wasn't at Percy's in the last year, and a half since the battle.

Molly was sitting on the young girls bed, when Hermione appeared in her room, not yet seeing Mrs. Weasley, "Hermione, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Hermione jumped a little, when she heard the older womans voice. She turned and stared at her, "Mrs. Weasley, I -"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" The other woman stood, and wrapped a now slightly paled Hermione, in a warm embrace, "Hope you weren't afraid of being thrown out, because of this. So who is this young-"

Hermione passed out before Molly was able to finish her question.

THE NEXT DAY

PERCY'S HOUSE

He sat alone in his house, 'I can't let her go, she means to much to me,' he stared at a picture he had of her, which he gotten from the Prophet, after the battle, and her recoveries.

'I'm going to make things right, can't imagine my life without her.'

THE BURROW

"Hermione, wake up," Ginny shook her friends shoulder, trying to wake a still sleeping Hermione.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, to be face to face with the youngest Weasley, "Gin, since when do you wake me up?" She questioned, knowing the only reason why the younger witch would be in the room she had made hers, was because there was something wrong, or Molly wanted to have a meeting. She paled, remembering last night, "She wouldn't?"

"Who wouldn't?" Ginny looked at her friend confused, but quickly shrugged it off, "Mom wants us to get dressed, and downstairs, you will never believe who is downstairs."

Hermione grumbled, as she changed into a sun dress, and flip flops, "I'm dressed." she noticed that her friend had been dressed as well, and knew whoever was downstairs, was the reason Molly had wanted everyone in the house to dress, and come down.

Down in the kitchen, Authur was sitting at the head of the table, and eating the food his wife set before him, and stared at the young man, "How is your department doing?"

"Would you like some more of my eggs dear, I know how you love my omelets," Molly asked as she, without being answered, placed another omelet on her sons plate.

Hermione froze, at seeing him sitting in the kitchen, "Percy?" She hurried back up to the restroom, before he was able to aknowledge her.

Percy looked at his mother, a bit puzzled, and concerned, 'Maybe she doesn't want me here.'

"Forgive her dear, morning sickness can be awful at times," Molly smiled at her son, then looked at her husband, "Perhaps I will get something to help her with her morning sickness."

Ginny sat beside her brother, and stared wide eyes at her third oldest brother, "So why are you suddenly interested in visiting the family?"

Percy looked at his father, "I want to apologise for the arguement we had yesterday," he turned and looked at his mother, who kept staring towards the restroom, "And for treating you bunch, as if I wasn't part of this- wait, Hermione is pregnant?"

Ginny glared at her brother, 'Why does he care rather Hermione is pregnant, or not,' she crossed her arms across her chest, and stared at her father, "He has been deviding himself from us for years, you can't honestly forgive him so quicjkly, can you?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, we are family," Molly gave her daughter a hard look, "I will not turn my children away, if they come back to me," she hurried over, knocking over her seat, and wrapped her son in a motherly embrace, "Percy, it is good to hold you in my arms again."

Hermione came back into the kitchen, and stared at Percy, as she took a seat across from him, "Morning Percy."

Percy, who had stood when she entered the room, gave a coutesy tilt of the head as she greeted him, "Morning Hermione," he returned to his seat, forgetting about the pregnancy, his mother had talked about.

"Now Hermione, how far along are you. dear?" Molly asked, giving the young expecting witch a gentle squeeze.

"I finished two books for the twins shop, they are doing well for themselves, have a better head on there shoulders then I thought capable," Hermione answered, without much thought, "almost finished with the third financial book."

Molly laughed lightly, "No not with the twins book keeping, with the pregnancy, how far along are you?" she automatically placed the back of her hand to the young woman forehead, to see if she was well.

Hermione gave a nervous glance to Percy, which wasn't hidden from the only Weasley girl, and then looked at her hands, "Medwizard said about three month, a week from four months."

"Morning, mom:" Ron said, as he came down the stairs, with Harry close behind him, both with messy hair.

Ginny smiled as Harry, took his spot next to her, and kissed her cheek. She looked at her older brother, "So why did you come here anyway, did you need something," she ignored her mothers glare.

Authur sighed, as he looked at his youngest child, "Ginny, he came home, that is all that matters."

Hermione was avoiding looking in Percy's direction.

Authur looked at Harry, and then at Hermione, "Would either one of you two, mind explaining the purpose of a yo-yo."

Harry, and Hermione exchanged wide grins, Harry answered, "It's a muggle game, you have to tie the string around you middle finger, and try to make it roll back up the string."

Authur smiled as he took another big bite of his toast, "Interesting."

"I use to have a couple, when I was eight," Hermione luaghed softly, "But I threw them away cause I thought they were broken. Never really liked that toy."

"That was the only thing Dursley actually let me play with, of course the string was removed," Harry smiled, as Molly patted his cheek.

After everyone finished eating, Ginny, and Harry left to Diagon Alley, while Ron, went to Hogsmead to meet Luna, for there date. Molly, and Authur were in the kitchen doing the dishes, and talking about inviting the rest of the family for dinner the following night, and Hermione laid by the lake, looking up at the clouds, enjoying the sun as much as possibble. That was wheI re Percy found her, resting her hand over her lower stomach, staring up at the sky.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy leaned against a tree.

Hermione, kept looking at the sky, "Because I wanted my child to know who there gradoarents, and family are."

He sat beside where her head was, and stared down at her, "Hermione, I am going to try and change. I want to be part of your life, and our childs."

She sat up, and stared at him, "You think just because you come, and have breakfast with your family, that I will think you changed," she got to her feet, and walked into the lake, till the water was up to her knees.

'She looks beautiful,' He sat there, staring as her reflection shifted in the water.

"Hermione dear, we need to get to St. Mungos for your first appointment," Molly was heard from the house.

Hermione hurried and got out of the lake, and put her flip flops on, before starting towards the door, with Percy right on her tail, "We will talk when I come back."

"I am going," He said, as he followed her.

"What are you doing Percy?" Molly asked, noticing her son following Hermione, she wrapped her arm around Hermione, "Hermione, we will have lunch after the appointment in Diagon Alley, alright dear?"

"I am joining you," Percy answered, ignoring the look of daggers Hermione was throwing his way, "I will buy lunch as well," he raised his brow, challenging Hermione to say anything in front of his mother.

Molly just gave her son a confused look, "Percy, are you sure you want to go to the Healers," she wrapped her shawl around herself, and helped Hermione into her own coat.

Percy kept his eyes on Hermione, as he answered his mother, "I have nothing else to do," he looked at his mother.

Molly wrapped her arm around Hermione, and looked at her, "It is not wise to aperate alone in your condition," she looked at her son, "Percy dear, we'll be on the third floor," she smiled at her son, as she apperated with Hermione.

Percy apperated right after his mother, and Hermione, joining them once he got to the maternity ward. He sat beside Hermione, and wrapped an arm along the back of her chair, rubbing his thumb along her shoulder, "So have you eaten today?"

Hermione stared at him, as if he was going crazy, "Yes, we all had breakfast this morning."

"You should had told me Hermione," He said in a low voice, so his mom couldn't hear.

She glared at him, before pushing his arm off the back of her chair, "Molly if you don't mind, I think I would like to go into the exam room on my own," she squeezed the older womans hand gently.

Molly nodded, as she kissed the younger witches forehead, "Okay dear, I will meet you at the twins shop," she started leaving, when she noticed Percy wasn't at her side, "Percy, you don't need to stay either."

"I'm staying, and Hermione doesn't have much rght to disagree," He stared at Hermione, "Right?"

Hermione glared at the wizard beside her, "No."

Molly stared at her son, as realization started to sink in, she looked at Hermione, "Who is the father, dear?"

Percy took a hold of the womans hand as he leaned in towards her ear, "Hermione, please give me a second chance," he kissed her cheek, "I'm in love with you, and will do anything to prove it to you." He noticed as silent tears made there way down her cheek, "Don't cry, please."

Hermione burried her head in his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back softly, "I love you to."

Molly looked at the two, and watched for a couple minutes in silence, before clearing her throat, "I will be at the twins shop, we will talk about this at lunch, I will owl your father to join us," she turned her back smiling as she made her way to the apperation area.

"Hermione Granger?" The Healer stood by the door smiling at the patients in the room, until she watched both Hermione, and Percy approach, "Ready to see how everything is going for baby?"

Percy had his arm aroun Hermiones shoulders, as she had hers around his waist, "That would be the reason for us to be here," he smiled at the healer.

The Healer smiled at the young woman, "Well I should introduce myself to you, my name is Healer Amber Stover. Now Hermione, don't be nervous, alot of first time mothers are nervous, and I try to make sure they feel comfortable with me." She patted the bed, "Hermione, would you please lay down, so we could see how the baby is doing?"

Hermione did as she was asked, and laid back on the bed, "Percy," she reached out her hand, and smiled when he took a hold of her.

Sally smiled, as she waved her wand over the young womans stomach, causing words, and numbers to appear on the screen next to the bed, "Miss Granger, your about four months along, and the baby should be here the first week of January," she smiled as she waved her wand once more, causing a picture to appear in her hand, and on the screen, "That's your baby."

"Beautiful," Percy took the picture from the Healer, as she handed it to them, then smiled at Hermione, "Our child is beautiful."

Hermione smiled at the healer, "I would have to agree,"

After the two made another appointment for the followin moth, they both headed to the twins shop. Where they found Authur, and Molly talking to some parents of the two little girls at there sides.

Percy stared at Hermione, as he thought about his child, and the woman in his arm, "That will be us someday."

Molly smiled once she realized her son, and Hermione had entered the shop, she said goodbye to the couple, before making her way to her son, "I say you hace a bit to talk about," she crossed her arms across her chest, and stared at her son.

"The baby that brought our brother back home," Fred said, as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shhoulder. "Now you have a job to do, Miss Granger."

Percy glared at his brother, pulling Hermione closer to his side, "You have got to be kidding?"

"Of course he is, Hermione works on her own terms, and chooses her own days," George answered from where he was looking over receipts behind the counter, he looked up at his parents, "Thanks forn helping with the Hogsmead book keeping last week, Hermione."

Molly laughed, she took her husbands hand, and looked at Fred, "Don't forget, dinner is at seven tonight," she kissed bother twins cheek, took hold of Hermione's free hand, and lead her out of the door, "Love you Fred, George, come along Percy."

Hermione tried to hide yawn, as the four made there way down the street, and blushed when she noticed the three Weasley's looking towards her She smiled sleepily, "Sorry, just tired."

Percy kissed her forehead, and smiled at his parents. "I think Hermione should rest," he wrapped his arm around her waist, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Molly smiled as she took a hold of her husbands hand, she looked at Hermione, "You could go and rest. I'll see you when we get home," she looked at her husband, "Since we're out of the house, we shoul go to lunch, before you go back to work."

Authur kissed his wife, and smiled at the children, "See you two tonight at dinner," he quickly lead his wife towards 'The Leaky Cauldron'."

"We'll go to the Burrow, then when we are done with dinner, you are returning back to my house where you belong," Percy wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, as she did the same to his waist.

"What?" She stopped, causing the him to stumble a little.

He turned and face her, while lowering his hands down to her waist, "I know what you're thinking, I know that keeping you means for me to be more involved with my family, and I am going to because I want our child to be close to them. I jut think since I already have my own place," he paused and stared at her smiling, "You should move in as soon as possible, it could use a womans touch."

She giggled as he started leading her towards the nearest apperating point, and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, she smiled as they apperated to the Burrow, next to the lake.

LATER ON THAT EVENING


End file.
